I Can't Remember
by no.1crazedinufan
Summary: Its a one shot about Kagome being in an accident. This accident causes her to acquire amnesia. When she awakes, her family makes her remember a lot but they conveniently left out the part about her being a reincarnated priestess that travels through time


Kagome was busy studying for her finals in her room, when some strange voice called her outside. Though she couldn't remember who the voice belonged to, it was oddly familiar and comforting. For some reason beyond her control, she ventured to the center of the shrine near the tree.

Not expecting to be called out of the house at this time of night, she hadn't put on a coat and was wearing nothing but a large T-shirt, a pair of pajama pants, and some slippers. Kagome may be smart, but she obviously has no common sense, because if she did, she would have realized that it was snowing and she was going outside to see who had called her. So, now she was in the freezing cold, teeth chattering and her body shivering.

Despite the fact that she was now a human popsicle, Kagome couldn't deny that the shrine looked beautiful in a blanket of untouched, white snow. So romantic and quiet, a perfect scene for a chick flick.

"Kagome," came the voice again. By now she was able to decipher it belonged to a male. She turned around to see a tall handsome boy with a red haori and…..silver hair and DOG EARS! She tried to back away from the creature but ended up stumbling in the snow. "WOAH! Watch where you're going you clumsy wench!" He bent down and grabbed one of her wrists with one of his hands. Glancing at it, Kagome noticed that he had claws for fingernails.

Thinking quickly, she slapped him in the face and pulled her hand away from his. "W-Who are y-you? J-Just leave me a-a-alone!" She cried into the snow. Kagome could never remember being so terrified in her life. Actually, she really couldn't remember much about her life.

"Who am I?" The dog-human snorted. "That's funny! After one little fight you want to pretend you don't even know me." He thought that Kagome must still be mad at him for yelling at her and insulting her for the hundredth time. But then he saw her shaking and tears rolling off her cheeks and into the snow. "You really don't remember who I am?" The boy asked incredulously.

"M-mm," the girl shook her head, wiping the tears out of the corner of her eyes. She thought maybe she could trust him, he didn't seem like he was going to hurt her. Besides he reminded her so much of someone she often dreams about.

"I know it's been a couple of months, but I didn't think you'd forget me that quickly."

"I don't remember meeting you, and if I did, I don't think I could forget a face like yours quickly."

"This is stupid," he barked. "I'm not going to waste time we could be finding the jewels, with your jokes and lies."

But Kagome wasn't lying. She had gotten hit by a car a couple months back and it had given her amnesia. Her family had helped her re-obtain most of her memory, but her mom had conveniently forgotten to tell her about her life in another world. Her mother didn't want to risk the chance of losing her again. What's worse, Kagome doesn't even remember getting into an accident, it's like she never had her life in the Feudal Era.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's mother came running out of the house. "What have you told her?"

"Mom," Kagome was confused. "You know this….dog-man?"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD HER?" Inuyasha boomed. "WHAT HAVE YOU TOLD HER?! SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME! AND I'M GUESSING SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER THE FEUDAL ERA, OR THE FACT THAT SHE'S A REINCARNATED PRIESTESS, OR THAT SHE'S BEEN HELPIN' ME SEARCH FOR THE SHIKON JEWEL SHARDS FROM THE SHIKON JEW SHE BROKE!"

"She didn't until you just said something," Ms. Higurashi began to weep. "I-I wanted to keep her safe, with me. I didn't want her running off risking her life in Feudal Japan!"

"What happened that she can't remember on her own?" Inuyasha asked.

Ms. Higurashi turned toward Kagome, telling her, as well as Inuyasha, about the accident for the first time. "Baby," she whispered. "You were in an accident, and it gave you amnesia. Grandpa, Sohta, and I made you remember most of your old life, but as Inuyasha said, we left out all those facts he listed. But you are all of them, and I realize it wasn't fair to keep you away from who you truly are."

"Will I ever remember who I used to be," I asked.

"You might," her mom answered. "And you might not, it all depends on you."

"No pressure," Kagome said bitterly. "I just might never remember my real life."

"You want to be able to remember me?" Inuyasha half asked/have scowled.

"That would be nice," she said in the same tone.

"Fine," Inuyasha said in a voice hardly louder than a whisper. He didn't know if his plan would work, but if it didn't, at least he'd get a little action. Grabbing her again, this time gently but firm, he dipped her and kissed her full on the lips. Holding the kiss out until Kagome's eyes had widened and he ran out of breath and needed to part.

During the kiss, flashes of long adventures, scary fights, passionate almost moments, and joking with her friends flashed before her eyes. But mostly she remembered her powers and Inuyasha, a lot of Inuyasha, and how much she cared for him. She knew now how much she loved him, and she remembered a time when he proved he loved her.

"Oh my," was the cleverest thing her mind could produce her to say.

"Kagome," Inuyasha searched said girls to see if she remembered anything.

"Sit," she said sweetly. As she said this, the beads of subjugation thrusted Inuyasha into the ground, face first. "YOU JERK! You've always been totally rude to me and sending me mixed signals. And tonight is no different! Humph!" She marched back to her house, her mother following, totally shocked by what she had witnessed between her daughter and the dog hanyou.

But even as she walked away from Inuyasha, her mind still lingered on him and the kiss he had just given her. The kiss hadn't been just to make her remember how to help him get the jewel shards, it was also to remember him and their love. He may never admit it, but Kagome could just tell. And as Kagome walked away, Inuyasha couldn't help but thing about how depressed and hurt if Kagome never was able to remember him. He also couldn't help but think, '_DAMN! Look at that ASS_!'


End file.
